List of Dragon Ball Z chapters
Dragon Ball Z is the title for the last two-thirds of the Dragon Ball manga, which was written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama. The story follows Son Goku as he discovers that he comes from the Saiyan warrior race, and starts facing enemies from the Saiyan and several other villains. The original series was published in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The individual chapters were collected by Shueisha in a series of 42 tankōbon volumes; The first tankōbon was released on September 10, 1985, while the last one was released on August 4, 1995. In 2002, the manga was re-released in a collection of 34 kanzenban, which included a slightly rewritten ending, new covers, and color artwork from its Weekly Shōnen Jump run. There have also been two anime adaptations, both produced by Toei Animation. The first, also named Dragon Ball, adapted the first sixteen volumes of the Japanese manga. The second one was titled Dragon Ball Z and adapted the other twenty-six volumes of the series. The distribution company Viz Media has released all 42 volumes in English in the United States. Viz released volumes seventeen through forty-two of the manga under the "Dragon Ball Z" name to reduce confusion for North American readers. Both "series" were published since March 1998 (with a re-release of the first ten volumes in 2003); the last volume of the second part was released on June 6, 2006. The first 134 chapters of "Dragon Ball Z" were also released across individual comic books, chapters 135-226 made their North American debuts in Shonen Jump magazine, while chapters 227-325 were released exclusively in the graphic novel format. In June 2008, Viz began re-releasing both "series" in a wideban format called "Viz Big Edition", which is a collection of three volumes in one. A "Collector's Edition" of volume one including a hardcover was released on November 4, 2008. In February 2013, Viz began serializing a fully colored version of the manga in their digital anthology Weekly Shonen Jump, under the title Dragon Ball (Full Color). __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851614-1 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-930-7 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * 009. * 010. |LicensedTitle = The World's Greatest Team (A Never Before Seen Terror) | OriginalTitle = かつてない恐怖 | TranslitTitle =Katsute Nai Kyōfu | Summary = Five years after defeating Piccolo at the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budōkai, Son Goku has married Chi-Chi and they have a son named Gohan. When Goku and Gohan visit his teacher Kame-Sen'nin, they are confronted by a man called Raditz. He tells Goku that he is his brother and that Goku is a member of the Saiyan race who was sent to Earth to destroy it. Raditz kidnaps Gohan and tells Goku to kill 100 people within the next 24 hours. Piccolo agrees to help Goku defeat Raditz, finding him to be a greater enemy than Goku. When the two are about to be defeated, Gohan furiously attacks Raditz, enabling Goku and Piccolo to fatally wound Raditz at the cost of Goku's own life. However, before he dies, Raditz reveals that two Saiyans stronger than him will come to Earth in one year's time. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851615-8 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-931-4 | ChapterList = * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. |LicensedTitle = The Lord of Worlds (Son Gohan and Piccolo Daimao) | OriginalTitle = 孫悟飯とピッコロ大魔王 | TranslitTitle =Son Gohan to Pikkoro Daimaō | Summary = Piccolo decides to train Gohan to see if he is able to use his hidden powers to defeat the Saiyans, whereas Goku is brought to the Other World by Kami to train with Kaiō-sama. After running along the Serpentine Road, Goku meets Kaiō-sama and starts training with him under strong gravity. After finishing his training, Goku is revived by the Dragon Balls, but he is forced to run again if he wants to return to Earth. The two Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, arrive on Earth and confront the opposing warriors Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Yamcha, Chaozu and Tenshinhan. Nappa creates plant-based monsters known as that fight the warriors, with one managing to kill Yamcha with a suicide attack. After Kuririn and Piccolo destroy all of the Cultivars, the group is confronted by an angry Nappa. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851616-5 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-932-1 | ChapterList = * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. |LicensedTitle = Earth vs. the Saiyans (Hurry, Son Goku!) | OriginalTitle = いそげ！孫悟空 | TranslitTitle =Isoge! Son Gokū | Summary = Tenshinhan and Chaozu sacrifice their lives in an attempt to defeat Nappa, but he remains unharmed. Nappa continues to battle Kuririn, Gohan and Piccolo, remaining as the strongest combatant. Gohan attempts to fight him alone, but Piccolo sacrifices himself to save him from Nappa's ultimate attack. Piccolo's death also causes Kami to fade from existence and thus, the Dragon Balls turn to stone permanently. When Nappa is about to finish off Gohan, Goku arrives and takes his place. Goku easily defeats Nappa, who is later executed by a furious Vegeta. Goku then faces off against Vegeta, but is easily surpassed by him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851617-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-933-8 | ChapterList = * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. |LicensedTitle = Goku vs. Vegeta (A Fateful Super Decisive Battle!!) | OriginalTitle = 天下分け目の超決戦 | TranslitTitle =Tenkawakeme no Chōkessen!! | Summary = To fight against Vegeta, Goku performs his Kaiō-Ken technique to multiply his energy but is left considerably exhausted. After being overwhelmed in battle, Vegeta creates an artificial moon to turn into a Great Ape, and starts torturing the weakened Goku. Gohan, Kuririn and Yajirobe go to Goku's aid and manage to cut off Vegeta's tail, returning him to his human state. Vegeta is still able to fight them and Goku hands over the remainder of the Genki-Dama he had formed to Kuririn. Kuririn throws the Genki-Dama at Vegeta who dodges it, but Gohan manages to reflect it back at Vegeta, who manages to survive the attack. As Vegeta prepares to kill the group, Gohan's Saiyan tail appears, causing him to turn into a Great Ape. Gohan almost kills Vegeta, but his tail is cut off at the last moment. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851618-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-934-5 | ChapterList = * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. |LicensedTitle = Dragon Ball in Space (Go For It! The Planet Namek) | OriginalTitle = めざせ！ナメックの星 | TranslitTitle =Mezase! Namekku no Hoshi | Summary = Kuririn attempts to kill Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword, but Goku pleads him not to do it as he wants to fight him again. Bulma and her friends arrive to rescue them and take them to the hospital. With the Dragon Balls no longer functional, they decide to go to Piccolo's home planet, Namek, in order to find its Dragon Balls so that they can wish Kami and Piccolo back and restore the Dragon Balls, thus allowing them to revive Yamcha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu. Kami's servant, Mr. Popo, gives them the spaceship that Kami originally came to Earth in, and Bulma, along with Kuririn and Gohan, heads to Namek. Goku is initially unable to go due to his injuries, but after being healed by the newly grown senzu beans, he goes to Namek using a spaceship that Bulma's father built. On Namek, Gohan and Kuririn discover that a powerful villain named Freeza is searching for the Dragon Balls and to get them, he starts killing natives. Vegeta goes to Namek with the same purpose, also planning to defeat Freeza. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851619-6 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-935-2 | ChapterList = * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. |LicensedTitle = Battlefield Namek (The Namekians' Resistance) | OriginalTitle = ナメック星人の抵抗 | TranslitTitle =Namekkuseijin no Teikō | Summary = Several warriors from Namek try to stop Freeza, but they are all killed by his soldiers. Gohan and Kuririn rescue the only Namek survivor, a kid called Dende, but they are followed by one of Freeza's men, . As they try to escape, Dodoria is attacked by Vegeta, who wants to know if it is true that Freeza destroyed Planet Vegeta. As Dodoria reveals that is true, Vegeta kills him and starts searching for the Dragon Balls. Dende takes Kuririn to the Dragon Balls' creator, the , to get some help. Vegeta comes across another one of Freeza's men, Zarbon, and fights him. Zarbon performs a transformation that increases his powers, allowing him to defeat Vegeta. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851620-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-936-9 | ChapterList = * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. * 082. |LicensedTitle = The Ginyu Force (The Terrible Ginyu Special-Squad) | OriginalTitle = 恐怖のギニュー特戦隊 | TranslitTitle =Kyōfu no Ginyū Tokusentai | Summary = Kuririn meets the Great Elder who gives him a Dragon Ball to help him. Zarbon is ordered by Freeza to find Vegeta, who already has a Dragon Ball and thus, his location is unknown. Vegeta takes advantage of the situation and, after recovering, he becomes strong enough to kill Zarbon thanks to the Saiyans' genetic ability. Kuririn takes Gohan to visit the Great Elder to see if he can awake his hidden power, but Vegeta finds them. Before attacking them, Vegeta discovers that Freeza's elite soldiers, the Ginyu Force, have arrived on Namek and agrees to join forces with Kuririn and Gohan to confront them. Captain Ginyu steals their Dragon Balls and takes them to Freeza, while his companions faces their opponents. Vegeta decapitates Gurd with a single blow, but he is then defeated by Reacoom. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851414-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-937-6 | ChapterList = * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. |LicensedTitle = Goku vs. Ginyu (Goku or Ginyu!?) | OriginalTitle = 悟空か！？ギニューか！？ | TranslitTitle =Gokū ka!? Ginyū ka!? | Summary = Both Gohan and Kuririn try to fight Reacoom but are defeated. Before Reacoom can finish off Gohan, Goku arrives and knocks Reacoom out cold with a single punch. Goku then starts fighting against Jheese and Butta. When Butta is incapacitated, Jheese escapes to call Ginyu, and Vegeta murders the helpless Reacoom and Butta. Unable to summon the dragon, Ginyu attacks Goku in order to learn how to, but is easily surpassed. Freeza visits the Great Elder with the same purpose, and the Namekian tries to stop him. Seeing that he cannot defeat Goku, Ginyu performs a technique to exchange their bodies, allowing him to take Goku's body. Ginyu and Jheese find and attack Vegeta, Gohan and Kuririn, but Ginyu is unable to control Goku's energy. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851415-4 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-938-3 | ChapterList = * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. |LicensedTitle = The Wrath of Freeza (Freeza's Super Transformation!!) | OriginalTitle =フリーザ超変身！！ | TranslitTitle =Furīza Chōhenshin!! | Summary = Having become stronger again, Vegeta kills Jheese and faces Ginyu. Ginyu tries to exchange bodies with Vegeta, but Goku intercepts the attack, recovering his original body. Ginyu once again tries to change bodies, but Goku throws a Namekian Frog in the way, trapping Ginyu in its body. Vegeta sends Goku to a medical machine to recover from his injuries, and Kuririn and Gohan go ask Dende to call the dragon. The Namekian dragon, Porunga, is able to grant three wishes but can only revive one person at a time. They ask to revive Piccolo so that Kami and Earth's Dragon Balls can return. After they wish for Piccolo to be sent to Namek, Porunga disappears due to the Great Elder's death. A furious Freeza arrives and attacks them, showing a transformation that increases his powers. Gohan is able to fight Freeza, but then he is replaced by Piccolo. Piccolo proves to be a match for Freeza as he has fused with Nail, who was on the verge of death after fighting Freeza. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851416-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-939-0 | ChapterList = * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. |LicensedTitle = Goku vs. Freeza (Son Goku... Revived!!) | OriginalTitle =孫悟空…復活！！ | TranslitTitle =Son Gokū...Fukkatsu!! | Summary = Freeza uses his second transformation, managing to surpass Piccolo, but Gohan comes to his aid. Vegeta forces Kuririn to injure him and then has Dende heal him, so that he can become stronger. As Vegeta is healed, Freeza performs his final transformation. Freeza then kills Dende so that he will not heal anybody else and Vegeta faces him, but is unable to inflict much damage on Freeza. After recovering from his wounds, Goku goes to stop Freeza, who kills Vegeta before their fight starts. Goku manages to fight equally against Freeza, who reveals he will start using only half of his maximum energy. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851417-8 | LicensedRelDate = May 7, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-807-2 | ChapterList = * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. |LicensedTitle = The Super Saiyan (The Legendary Super Saiyan) | OriginalTitle =伝説の超サイヤ人 | TranslitTitle =Densetsu no Sūpā Saiyajin | Summary = Unable to defeat Freeza, Goku performs the Genki-Dama, taking energy from few planets around. Goku launches the Genki-Dama at Freeza, causing a big explosion on Namek. Everybody gathers back together, only for Freeza to appear before them, severely injuring Piccolo and killing Kuririn in the process. Goku's rage finally erupts, causing a strange transformation that turns his hair gold and his eyes bright blue; he has become the first Super Saiyan in over 1,000 years. In this new state, Goku easily overpowers a horrified Freeza, who launches an energy blast straight at Namek's core so that the planet will explode within five minutes. Freeza then uses all his power, and continues facing Goku. Kaiō-sama has Shenlong revive everyone killed by Freeza and his men, and Porunga transports them all to Earth with the exception of Freeza and Goku, the latter wanting to avenge Kuririn's death. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851418-5 | LicensedRelDate = August 6, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-985-7 | ChapterList = * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. |LicensedTitle = Enter Trunks (The Boy From the Future) | OriginalTitle =未来から来た少年 | TranslitTitle =Mirai kara Kita Shōnen | Summary = Goku defeats Freeza and tries to escape Namek just as it explodes. Bulma and her friends try to revive him on Earth with Porunga, but they discover that Goku is alive, training on another planet. Using Porunga, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Kuririn and Chaozu are revived, while the Namekians depart to live on another planet. One year later, the warriors discover that Freeza is alive and is coming with his father, , to destroy Earth. However, Freeza's entire group is attacked by a teenager who transforms into a Super Saiyan and slaughters them. The teenager then meets up with Gohan's group, claiming that he is going to wait for Goku to return. The teenager reveals his identity to Goku as Trunks, the future son of Bulma and Vegeta. He further informs Goku that two androids created by Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army will appear in three years to kill him. Trunks returns to the future in his time machine and three years later, Goku and his friends reunite to fight the two androids. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851419-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 8, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-986-4 | ChapterList = * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. |LicensedTitle = The Red Ribbon Androids (Goku, Defeated!) | OriginalTitle =悟空、敗れる！ | TranslitTitle =Gokū, Yabureru! | Summary = Goku's group separates to find the androids, and Yamcha ends up being attacked by them. Goku and his friends save him, and the former transforms into a Super Saiyan to fight Android #19. Although Goku overpowers #19, he is suddenly weakened by a heart disease that Trunks warned he would have. Vegeta appears to save Goku, who is taken to his house by Yamcha. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily kills #19. Android #20, who is in fact the creator of the androids, Dr. Gero, escapes to his laboratory and is followed by the warriors. As Piccolo finds and overpowers Gero, Trunks appears, saying that he is not one of the two androids from the future. Gero escapes again and awakes the androids #17 and #18, who quickly turn against him. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851420-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 31, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-180-6 | ChapterList = * 156. * 157. * 158. * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. |LicensedTitle = Rise of the Machines (Evil Premonition!) | OriginalTitle =邪悪な予感 | TranslitTitle =Jāku na Yokan | Summary = Android #17 kills Gero and #18 awakens another android called #16, who is in fact a pure robot. Vegeta follows and challenges them to a fight. #18 soon defeats Vegeta, causing Piccolo, Trunks and Tenshinhan to interrupt her. However, #17 joins her and all the warriors are defeated with the exception of Kuririn, to whom they explain that their aim is to kill Goku. Furious at not being able to defeat the androids, Piccolo requests Kami to fuse bodies with him so that he can defeat them. Meanwhile, Trunks is told by Bulma that a new time machine has appeared. After investigating it, several people start disappearing around the world. Kami decides to allow Piccolo to absorb his power, but only because there is a new enemy more dangerous than the androids. After fusing with Kami, Piccolo finds a strange creature that is absorbing people and has the powers of several known warriors. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851686-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-186-8 | ChapterList = * 168. * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. * 176. * 177. * 178. * 179. |LicensedTitle = The Terror of Cell (Cell, Stealthily Approaching) | OriginalTitle =忍びよるセル | TranslitTitle =Shinobiyoru Seru | Summary = The creature reveals his name as Cell, the last creation of Dr. Gero using cells from several warriors. Cell says he came from a future in which Trunks destroyed the androids, so he killed him and stole his time machine to come to this time and absorb #17 and #18 to reach his perfect form. Piccolo overpowers Cell, who escapes in order to become stronger. Meanwhile, Goku has recovered from his heart disease and takes Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks to Kami's Palace to train in the Room of Spirit and Time, which allows them to train what would be a year in just a day on the outside to surpass their Super Saiyan powers. Trunks and Vegeta enter first, while Piccolo is confronted by the androids and faces #17. After absorbing several people, Cell interrupts them and defeats Piccolo. #16 fights against Cell and overwhelms him, but Cell hides to absorb #17 and evolves into his semi-perfect form. The new Cell easily defeats #16 and attempts to absorb #18, but Tenshinhan intervenes. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851687-5 | LicensedRelDate = July 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-328-2 | ChapterList = * 180. * 181. * 182. * 183. * 184. * 185. * 186. * 187. * 188. * 189. * 190. * 191. |LicensedTitle = The Room of Spirit and Time (Cell's Perfect-Form Achieved!!) | OriginalTitle =セルの完全体 完成！！ | TranslitTitle =Seru no Kanzentai Kansei!! | Summary = Goku goes to rescue Tenshinhan and Piccolo and takes them to Kami's Palace. As they return, Trunks and Vegeta finish training in and go to face Cell, while Goku and Gohan enter the Room of Spirit and Time. Vegeta fights against Cell and reveals that he has accessed an enhanced version of the Super Saiyan transformation. Vegeta easily defeats Cell, but as the latter tells him that he needs to absorb #18 to become stronger, Vegeta allows him to absorb her. Cell finds #18 and Trunks tries to stop him, but he is opposed by Vegeta. Cell absorbs #18, reaching his perfect form and continues his fight against Vegeta. This time, Vegeta is easily defeated by Cell and Trunks transforms into a version of Super Saiyan that is more powerful than Vegeta's. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851688-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-505-7 | ChapterList = * 192. * 193. * 194. * 195. * 196. * 197. * 198. * 199. * 200. * 201. * 202. * |LicensedTitle = The Cell Game (The Cell Games Begin) | OriginalTitle =セルゲーム始まる | TranslitTitle =Seru Geemu Hajimaru | Summary = In his new state, Trunks becomes strong enough to overpower Cell, but Cell defeats him as that transformation also makes him slower. Cell tells Trunks that in a few weeks, he will start a new tournament called the Cell Games, in which anybody can face him. Goku and Gohan leave the Room of Spirit and Time, and learn of Cell's announcement. Goku decides he and Gohan will not train again to defeat Cell, and both spend the time in their Super Saiyan state to control its power. During that period, Goku also goes to Namek to recruit Dende to be the new Guardian of Earth, so that he can recreate Earth's Dragon Balls. The Cell Games start, but before Goku fights against Cell, he is interrupted by the martial artist Mr. Satan, who is defeated by Cell in a short time. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851689-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 4, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-637-5 | ChapterList = * 203. * 204. * 205. * 206. * 207. * 208. * 209. * 210. * 211. * 212. * 213. * 214. |LicensedTitle = Gohan vs. Cell (The Warrior Who Surpassed Goku) | OriginalTitle =悟空を越えた戦士 | TranslitTitle =Gokū o Koeta Senshi | Summary = Goku starts fighting against Cell and soon both use all their power. Goku performs a Kamehameha with all his energy, but Cell regenerates, both becoming exhausted. Goku then gives up and tells Gohan to fight in his place, saying that his hidden power will be enough to defeat Cell. However, Gohan is unable to use his power and Cell attempts to make him angry so that he could use it. Android #16 tries to stop Cell, but his body is destroyed in the attempt. Cell creates miniature versions of himself called Cell Juniors to attack Gohan's friends in order to anger Gohan. #16's still-functioning head encourages Gohan to fight, before it is crushed by Cell. Gohan becomes enraged, and undergoes a Super Saiyan transformation that makes him strong enough to kill all the Cell Juniors. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851700-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-751-8 | ChapterList = * 215. * 216. * 217. * 218. * 219. * 220. * 221. * 222. * 223. * 224. * 225. * 226. |LicensedTitle = Death of a Warrior (Goodbye, Warriors) | OriginalTitle =さようなら戦士たち | TranslitTitle =Sayōnara Senshitachi | Summary = Gohan easily overwhelms Cell and makes him regurgitate #18 from his stomach, causing Cell to revert to his semi-perfect form. As Cell attempts to self-destruct to destroy Earth, Goku teleports him to Kaiō-sama's planet so that it will not destroy Earth, resulting in the deaths of Kaiō-sama, Bubbles, #17 and himself. However, Cell is able to regenerate and returns to Earth, killing Trunks. Cell attempts to perform a Kamehameha strong enough to destroy the entire solar system, but Gohan receives help from Goku from the Other World to perform a Kamehameha and faces Cell's one. With help from Vegeta, Gohan overpowers Cell and completely eradicates him. Later, as the group summons Shenlong to revive Goku, he informs them that he wishes to remain dead. He also tells Gohan to take over his role as protector of Earth. The now-revived Trunks then returns to the future, where he is able to kill the androids. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851495-6 | LicensedRelDate = May 31, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-808-9 | ChapterList = * 227. * 228. * 229. * 230. * 231. * 232. * 233. * 234. * 235. * 236. * 237. * 238. |LicensedTitle = The New Generation (Birth of a New Hero!!) | OriginalTitle =ニューヒーロー誕生！！ | TranslitTitle =Nyū Hīrō Tanjō!! | Summary = Several years after the Cell Games, Gohan is now a teenager and starts going to high school. However, he starts dressing as a superhero named "The Great Saiyaman" to conceal his identity and defeat the city's thieves. Videl, one of his classmates from school, who is also Mr. Satan's daughter, discovers his identity and forces him to enter the next Tenka'ichi Budōkai as well as teach her how to fly. As Gohan returns home, he discovers that Goku is going to return to Earth to enter the tournament, and Vegeta, Kuririn, #18 (who is now Kuririn's wife), and Piccolo also want to enter. After training with Videl, the tournament starts and Goku reunites with his friends and family and meets his second son, Goten. Goten and the younger Trunks from the present timeline are forced to enter into a tournament for children, while the others participate in an adults' tournament, where they can also face Mr. Satan, who is falsely believed to have single-handedly defeated Cell. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851496-3 | LicensedRelDate = August 2, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-873-7 | ChapterList = * 239. * 240. * 241. * 242. * 243. * 244. * 245. * 246. * 247. * 248. * 249. * 250. * 251. |LicensedTitle = Tournament of the Heavens (The Plan Begins Moving) | OriginalTitle =動き始めた作戦 | TranslitTitle =Ugoki Hajimeta Sakusen | Summary = Goten and Trunks confront each other in the final. Trunks wins and is allowed to fight Mr. Satan as a reward. Scared by Trunks' strength, Mr. Satan pretends to allow Trunks to defeat him. The adults' tournament starts, and both Goten and Trunks knock out the fighter in order to use his costume to participate in the adults' tournament. Piccolo forfeits his fight when he faces Kaiō-shin, who is the universe's lord of lords. In the third fight, Videl fights against a man named Spopovich who has gained abnormal powers. Spopovich easily defeats Videl and almost kills her in the process. In the fourth fight, Gohan faces Kaiō-shin's guardian, , but he is attacked by Spopovich and his partner Yamu, who steal his energy and place it in a bottle. Both men escape, and Kaiō-shin asks Goku and the other to follow him. While following Yamu and Spopovich, Kaiō-shin explains that the warlock Bobbidi plans to awake a powerful monster known as Majin Boo, but he first needs to absorb the energy from powerful warriors. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851497-0 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0051-5 | ChapterList = * 252. * 253. * 254. * 255. * 256. * 257. * 258. * 259. * 260. * 261. * 262. * 263. * 264. * 265. |LicensedTitle = Mark of the Warlock (The Fated Showdown: Son Goku vs Vegeta!!) | OriginalTitle =宿命の対決 孫悟空対ベジータ | TranslitTitle =Shukumei no Taiketsu Son Gokū Tai Bejiita | Summary = Goku and his friends arrive at Bobbidi's base, but are then attacked by his servant Dabra, who kills Kibito and petrifies Kuririn and Piccolo. As they enter the hideout, Goku and Vegeta easily defeat their respective enemies, while Dabra prepares to fight Gohan. Meanwhile, the tournament continues, and Goten and Trunks are disqualified for stealing Mighty Mask's costume. #18 allows Mr. Satan to defeat her, but only if he gives her double the amount of money the winner gets. Gohan faces Dabra, but the latter escapes to tell Bobbidi that they can control Vegeta since he is evil. Vegeta allows them to control him to make him stronger and starts fighting against Goku. Gohan and Kaiō-shin find Dabra and Bobbidi, but Boo awakes because he is receiving Goku's energy. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851498-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0148-2 | ChapterList = * 266. * 267. * 268. * 269. * 270. * 271. * 272. * 273. * 274. * 275. * 276. * 277. * 278. |LicensedTitle = Boo Unleashed! (Farewell, Pride-filled Warrior) | OriginalTitle =さらば誇り高き戦士 | TranslitTitle =Saraba Hokori Takaki Senshi | Summary = Boo awakes as a dangerous obese creature that easily defeats Gohan and Kaiō-shin. Dabra tries to destroy him, but he is killed by being turned into a cookie and eaten by Boo. After knocking Goku out, Vegeta appears to defeat Boo, but Boo regenerates after receiving all of his attacks. When Boo tortures Vegeta, Trunks and Goten save him. Vegeta then knocks both of the children out and gives them to Piccolo, who returned with Kuririn to their normal state, to escape. Vegeta self-destructs in an attempt to kill Boo, but he manages to regenerate. Bobbidi and Boo start looking for Piccolo, Goten and Trunks by killing citizens. Goku returns to Kami-sama's place, where he decides to teach Goten and Trunks a technique to fuse their bodies and defeat Boo. Meanwhile, Gohan is taken by Kaiō-shin and Kibito, who was revived by Shenlong, to their planet to train with the legendary Zeta Sword. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851499-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 7, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0273-1 | ChapterList = * 279. * 280. * 281. * 282. * 283. * 284. * 285. * 286. * 287. * 288. * 289. * 290. * 291. |LicensedTitle = Hercule to the Rescue (The Earth Army's Last Secret Weapon!!) | OriginalTitle =地球軍、最後の秘密兵器！！ | TranslitTitle =Chikyūgun, Saigo no Himitsu Heiki!! | Summary = To avoid the Dragon Radar's destruction, Goku confronts Boo to give Trunks time to find it. When Goku escapes, Boo kills Bobbidi after tiring of being ordered around. Goku teaches Goten and Trunks the fusion dance, but he is forced to return to the afterlife, where he meets up with Gohan. Wanting to test the Z Sword, Goku accidentally breaks it, awakening an ancient Kaiō-shin who starts performing a 24-hour ritual to make Gohan stronger. Goten and Trunks succeed in performing the fusion dance and form a warrior called , who still needs to train to defeat Boo. Mr. Satan goes to confront Boo, but instead becomes his friend and makes Boo swear that he will never kill people again. However, Boo's dog is shot by a bandit, causing him to create a thin Boo made up of his evil feelings that turns the obese one into chocolate. The thin Boo then eats the chocolate and transforms into a new, stronger Boo. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-08-851500-7 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0404-9 | ChapterList = * 292. * 293. * 294. * 295. * 296. * 297. * 298. * 299. * 300. * 301. * 302. * 303. * 304. * 305. * 306. * 307. * 308. |LicensedTitle = Last Hero Standing! (Do Your Best, Super Gotenks-kun) | OriginalTitle =がんばれ 超ゴテンクスくん | TranslitTitle =Ganbare Sūpā Gotenkusukun | Summary = The new Boo finds Kami-sama's palace and faces Gotenks in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gotenks starts performing weak techniques to make the battle dramatic, causing Piccolo to destroy the Room's door. Boo creates a hole in the dimension and returns to Kami-sama's where he turns everyone into chocolate before murdering them. Gotenks manages to escape alongside Piccolo, and continues facing Boo. He is then able to overpower Boo, but before he can defeat him, the fusion ends. Gohan returns, and fights against Boo. Gohan is able to overwhelm Boo, who self-destructs himself and regenerates later. Gotenks tries to face Boo again, but he is absorbed along with Piccolo. Having absorbed Gotenks, Boo is now able to surpass Gohan. The old Kaiō-shin gives his remaining life energy to Goku, along with two earrings that will allow him to fuse with Gohan. Goku attempts to give an earring to Gohan, but Gohan is absorbed by Boo before he and Goku can fuse. }} * 310. * 311. * 312. * 313. * 314. * 315. * 316. * 317. * 318. * 319. * 320. * 321. * 322. * 323. * 324. * 325. |LicensedTitle = Goodbye, Dragon World! (Bye Bye Dragon World) | OriginalTitle =バイバイ ドラゴンワールド | TranslitTitle =Baibai Doragon Wārudo | Summary = Goku fuses with Vegeta, who has been allowed to return to Earth. They form a powerful warrior named who easily defeats Boo, but allows Boo to absorb him so that he can free Gohan and the others. As he enters Boo's body, Vegerott suddenly defuses. Goku and Vegeta find and free Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. As they also free the obese Boo, the current Boo undergoes a new transformation that turns him into a child-like Boo. The new Boo proceeds to destroy the Earth, killing Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo. However, Goku and Vegeta are able to escape to Kaiō-shin's planet along with Dende and Mr. Satan. Goku prepares to face the new Boo, who regenerates and teleports to the Kaiō-shin planet. However, Goku is unable to control his powers, and Vegeta and the obese Boo distract the current Boo to buy Goku time to recover. Vegeta tells Dende to use Porunga to restore the Earth and revive all of its inhabitants, which will allow Goku to absorb their energies to perform the Super Genki-Dama. With help from the obese Boo and Mr. Satan, Goku is able to prepare the Super Genki-Dama and uses it to kill Boo once and for all. Goku then returns to live with his family and friends and 10 years later, he enters himself into the 28th Tenka'ichi Budōkai. There, he confronts Boo's reincarnation, a young boy named Oob. Goku, impressed by Oob's power, decides to train him so that he will one day become Goku's replacement as the protector of Earth. }} Notes References Chapters 2